


Hide and Peek

by Hannah128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah128/pseuds/Hannah128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watches Harry, then Harry watched Draco.  It’s all quite innocent, yet Harry’s emotions thrown into the mix change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Peek

Thanks for all the nice comments. I'm thinking of deleting this work as some people have been a bit(a lot) unkind in their comments. It's a story written by a very busy person, it's no award winning novel. Just something done for fun! Please stop the comments unless they're kind! Thanks!

Harry knew that going back to Hogwarts for 8th year was going to be strange. Just climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express was a challenge in itself, what with the number of emotional parents, waving off their children.  
  
Harry was surprised at the number of children that were preparing to return to Hogwarts. After the war, he’d supposed parents might be too afraid to send their children to the school.  
  
He and Ron had waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and boarded the train with many of the other children, and allocated a spot in the carriage at the back of the train. They’d owled Hermione the day before and told her they’d meet her aboard the train.  
  
Harry sat down and made himself comfortable. He stretched his legs, and sighed.  
Ron threw himself into the seat opposite. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into laughter.  
  
"Who thought this day would come?" Ron chuckled. "This time last year, we were hiding in a tent in a forest somewhere... Now look at us. Ready to go back to school. It's as if the last year hadn't even happened."  
  
Harry nodded and chuckled to himself.  
  
“Honestly, you’d think that they were never going to see their children again,” Came a new voice. “They’re only going to school for a few months. They’ll be back at Christmas.”  
  
Hermione, followed closely by her school trunk levitating behind her, closed the compartment door and pulled the blinds closed. She levitated her trunk into the racks above their heads and sat down next to Ron. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, then smiled as she opened her eyes again and looked at her two best friends. “Well boys, here we are again. Who knew this day would come?”  
  
Harry and Ron both laughed out loud. Ron opened his arms and Hermione threw herself into them, snuggling close to her boyfriend and smiling over at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled back, feeling grateful to be sitting there, back on the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends and preparing to journey to the one and only place that he'd ever called home.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The journey was a very uneventful one. An hour into the journey, Neville knocked on the door, looking sheepish for disturbing them.  
  
"Neville!" Harry jumped up and pulled him into the compartment. Neville looked good after the summer, like somebody who had slept and eaten well.  
  
Ten minutes later, the group were joined by Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Harry caught Neville and Luna shooting furtive glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Ginny herself, spent much of the journey glancing over at Harry. Harry pretended he didn’t notice.  
  
Harry had seen a lot of Ginny over the summer due to spending so much time at The Burrow. She had given him his space but he knew that she wanted them to get back together.  
  
Yet Harry just wasn't there yet, and the more he thought about it, he wasn't sure whether he would be. He watched Ron and Hermione, the affection they shared for one another clear and very apparent. You knew within mere minutes of being in their presence that they adored one another.  
  
However, there wasn’t time to dwell on it. This year was bound to be a busy one. For now, he sat back, closed his eyes and listened to the gentle sound of conversation and let it lull him to a deep sleep.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco didn't relish the idea of returning to Hogwarts. It held rather too many memories for him, not all of them pleasant. He knew he had no choice in the matter. One of the requirements for him to stay out of Azkaban was that Draco had to continue his education and get his NEWTS, easier said than done. The only silver lining was that both Pansy and Blaise were returning too.  
  
Boarding the train at Platform 9 ¾ was easy, as Draco, Pansy and Blaise arrived early, so as to avoid the large crowds.  
  
"Merlin, look at them all. It's as if they're saying good bye forever." Pansy grumbled.  
  
Blaise snorted. "Come now darling" he drawled, looking up from his Advanced Potions book. "We promised to play nice. Let's not start insulting anyone, at least not until we arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
Pansy merely rolled her eyes. Draco chuckled fondly. She slumped in her seat. "It’s going to be a long year."  
  
Draco said, “Fear not Pans. Think of it as one year, then we never need see these people again”  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. “Perhaps, but I may end up working with some of these people one day.”  
  
Blaise, condescending as ever, patted Pansy atop her head and sighed. "Either that, or marry a war hero. They're bound to make a shed loads of money once they graduate.”  
  
Pansy scoffed, "Oh, and who do you suggest? Longbottom? Weasley? Merlin forbid, Potter?  
  
"Potter? Heavens no. Though Longbottom has a certain, charm shall we say? What with all the bumbling and nervous energy. I reckon you could show him a thing or two" Blaise chuckled.  
  
Draco felt at peace listening to his two friends quarrel over the likelihood of Pansy marrying a war hero. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. After a while, he felt the train begin to softly rumble and pull away from the station.  
  
Draco pulled the blind aside and shot one last glance at the people standing on the platform, waving goodbye. He felt a pang in his chest; his parents had not been to see him off.  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to wait for a while to give the other children a chance to disembark, so as not to get caught up in the crowds. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones with this idea.  
  
"Oh hell!" Ron grumbled. Harry followed his line of sight and rolled his eyes at his friend when he say what had caused the outburst.  
  
Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini climbed down from the next carriage. Blaise seemed to have similar feelings; he rolled his eyes, scowling, and grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her off towards the carriages. One more person climbed down from the carriage.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry muttered.  
  
As if having heard him, Draco turned his head and, upon noticing the trio, appeared to take a step back, as if he expected them to attack him. When it became apparent that none of the three Gryffindors had any intention of doing this, he gave a curt nod, and turned to follow his friends.  
  
Harry watched him walk away.  
  
"I'd actually forgotten about Malfoy," Ron said, making Harry jump.  
  
"Understandable," Hermione replied. "It's been a rough few months.”  
  
Harry stood for a moment longer, and then he began to follow his friends. He hadn't given Malfoy much thought over the last few months. Harry found himself feeling glad to see Malfoy. Not because he was glad to see Malfoy return to finish his education, but because it was just another aspect of Harry’s life that felt normal.  
  
Let’s face it, Hogwarts wasn’t Hogwarts unless Malfoy was around to torment him. Maybe this year was going to be more normal than he first thought.  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
The welcoming feast was much the same. Draco, Pansy and Blaise joined the end of the Slytherin table, the other 8th years joining their own tables. The new first years ploughed into the hall, all looking ashen faced.  
  
The hat allocated them all houses, then the feast itself began. Draco looked around the room, watching and observing. The Slytherin table all looked aloof and mysterious, talking in hushed voices. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs looked a mixture between awe of confusion, probably expecting a resurrected Voldemort to march through the doors any second. It was only the Gryffindor table that looked remotely normal, laughing and joking.  
  
Draco spotted Potter, sitting among all of his fellow 8th years and a few 7th years, girl Weasley being one. He seemed to be enjoying the festivities, which was a darn sight different to the last time Draco had seen him in this room.  
  
After dinner, Draco excused himself, telling the other two he was just going to get some air. In fact, he was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. Every time he looked at the head table, he thought of Dumbledore, or Snape, or any other person he'd fought with (or against) in the war.  
  
Making his way out of the hall, he headed towards the only place he'd ever felt truly comfortable.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of green eyes followed him as he left.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco climbed through the door into the Slytherin common room and took a large intake of breathe. The place looked exactly the same, yet entirely different. The deep green and rich silver still lingered in the decor, yet there was a new brightness. The dark and gloomy common room was no more and in its place was a lighter and brighter room with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and sconces on the walls. Draco's theory for this was an attempt to make Slytherin appear less daunting and scary, especially for the new first years.  
  
With that thought in mind, Draco began to search the room for any new features. There were a few more book shelves and the sofas around the fire looked to be more comfortable and inviting.  
  
Draco was starting to feel a pang of... something at the thought of not spending the year in here. During the summer, along with his book list, McGonagall sent all the 8th years a letter saying they'd be sharing a common room this year.  
  
Feeling melancholy, Draco left the room and made his way to the 7th floor where he knew the 8th year dorms to be. Reaching a portrait of an old bearded man holding a sword and a bowl of fruit, Draco uttered the password and stepped into what looked to be a common room.  
  
This one however, looked entirely different to the one he'd just been in. Clearly in an effort to encourage inter house unity the common room featured a mixture of colours from each of the four houses. The sofas were a rich red, the walls a mahogany wood with golden, yellow picture frames featuring pictures of, not people, but different views and landscapes of the castle and surroundings. The sofa cushions were green and blue, each with a trim of either silver or black.  
  
Draco laughed. Clearly the teachers worked hard over the summer to ensure this room didn't favour, nor exclude any of its future inhabitants.  
  
Off of the room were a number of doors. Draco imagined these to be bedrooms. Opening one door, Draco saw a room decorated similarly to that of the common room, yet with only two beds. Trying another door, again Draco saw only two beds. In fact, each one only had two beds. Draco began to worry, knowing that with both Pansy and Blaise returning to the school, the two to a room idea just didn't fit the bill.  
  
Across the room stood a notice board, Draco squinted and, on closer inspection, saw a piece of parchment pinned to the board. Stepping across the room, around the sofas and a mahogany coffee table, Draco approached the board and the piece of parchment, which appeared to be headed 'room allocations'  
  
_Oh no._  
  
Clearly, not only were the teachers working hard over the summer to create an inviting environment for the students, they'd also been conspiring amongst themselves.  
  
Draco peered down at the names:  
  
Granger and Parkinson.... _That was sure to go down like a lead balloon._  
  
Zabini and Finnegan.... _ok, so a pattern was beginning to emerge._  
  
Weasley and Finch Fletchley... _Draco chucked at that one. The Weasel and Potter not rooming together... How hilari-_  
  
Wait...  
  
Scanning down the parchment now like a crazed man, Draco only stopped when he came to his name...  
  
_Oh fuck!_  
  
Malfoy and Potter  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco sat down on the sofa in the common room. _Quite comfortable._ He waited for a while, mulling over the arrangements of the rooms, when he began to hear voices coming from the other side of the common room door. Looking up, it was suddenly thrown open by Finnegan, who didn't look at Draco, despite the fact he was sitting directly opposite the entryway. Actually, nobody that followed Finnegan into the common room paid Draco much mind, they were gawking at the sight of the new room, a few "Ohhs" here and there and the odd "Look at that" thrown into the mix.  
  
Draco hid a small chuckle as he saw his friends Blaise and Pansy enter the room and do the same. They then seemed to notice their friend and made their way over. A moment later, Potter and his two followers entered the room and had much the same response.  
  
But nobody seemed to have noticed the parchment pinned to the notice board yet. Until....  
  
"Oh Merlin fuck..."  
_Hmm that sounded like Weasley._  
"Ron please.” Granger said.  
  
Draco smirked to his two friends who looked confused as they watched the other 8th years follow Weasley's voice over to the notice board. A few groaned, Finnegan let out a few select words in a deep Irish accent. Even Granger began to whisper something to those around her.  
  
Draco watched on, trying not to laugh at the situation... when his eyes suddenly fell upon Potter, who stood in the midst of the crowd, but a head taller than most, therefore easily spotted and easy to make eye contact with. Draco held his gaze as the golden boy looked first confused, then... Was that a smirk? It was a smirk! Potter seemed to find this whole situation funny. He bowed his head, clearly trying to hide the now quite evident grin, presumably in case those around him noticed and thought he'd gone mad.  
  
Draco hadn't noticed that Pansy had walked over to the notice board until she threw herself back into the sofa, her head in Draco's lap. "Granger! Granger! Who on earth planned this. If I don't AK her just for being so infuriatingly noble I'm sure to do it just from having to stare at that mop she calls a hair style". _Very dramatic Pans!_  
  
Blaise, giving the impression that the whole thing left him feeling utterly bored, made his way over to the board. Draco admired him his calm and collected demeanour, as he glanced at the board, gave a curt nod in Finnegan's direction, then headed back over to Pansy and Draco, the latter of which raised one eyebrow in question. Blaise merely gazed back, and Draco knew that he'd hear all about this later.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco waited up for as long as possible before heading to bed. In fact, it was so late, that only Pansy and Blaise remained awake too. Everybody else had chosen their rooms hours ago and left to settle their belongings. Draco knew that Potter had chosen the room in the furthest corner of the room, almost as if it would give them more privacy. Draco just presumed that it meant they'd disturb less people when they inevitably began to lay into one another.  
  
Eventually, the three Slytherins knew that the inevitable was upon them and they all headed to their rooms.  
  
Draco watched the other two enter their rooms and close the door. He stood in front of his own door for several minutes before gathering enough courage to open the door. He knocked (for some reason) then slowly turned the knob.  
  
The room was dark, except for one candle that stood next to one of the beds. On closer inspection, Draco saw Potter propped up in said bed, obviously using the candle to read a book, if the open book on his lap was anything to go by.  
  
Draco slowly made his way towards the bed, knowing that he should say something to Potter, if only to show that he'd grown up.  
  
He made to open his mouth, when suddenly he stopped. Looking closer, Draco noticed that while Potter had all the signs of reading, and he obviously was reading at some point, the git had clearly dozed off, as his eyes were firmly closed and a snore could be heard coming from him every few breaths.  
  
Draco looked at the sleeping teenager. He could clearly see now, in such close proximity, that the last year had taken its toll on the young man. No longer was he the skinny, be-speckled adolescent that Draco was used to seeing. Now, he looked like a man. A man that had been through a war. His shoulders were broader, his face more chiselled, and he was sporting facial hair that clearly hadn't been tended to for a good few days. Draco also hadn't failed to notice that beneath those blankets, were legs that were clearly now longer than Draco's, and that didn't sit well with him. Draco had always been one of the tallest boys in his year, well, aside from Blaise.  
  
Draco found himself looking at Potter with something like adoration... before shaking himself. He stood and watched for a good few moments, before he reached forward to take the book from Potters lap. Glancing at the cover "Quidditch through the ages" Draco marked the page, then placed it on the bedside table. About to climb into bed, Draco suddenly turned, removed Potters glasses from his face (because they'd be uncomfortable if fallen on) then blew out the candle and began readying himself for bed.  
  
He settled under the covers and his breathing began to even as he felt sleep begin to creep in. Just as he was about to fall into a slumber, he heard movement behind him, as if a body were turning in bed. He presumed that Potter was turning into a more comfortable position, then the movement stopped, and all was silent in the room.  
  
Draco fell asleep to the gentle breathing of Potter behind him.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
The next morning was awkward to say the least. Draco, trying to play nonchalant, pretended that he had _'no idea'_ how Potters book had been moved (and the page marked) and how his glasses appeared to be gently placed on the bedside table.  
  
"I don't remember doing that" Potter mumbled, although Draco heard and couldn't help the small smile that appeared. He was sure that Potter caught him smiling, but he said nothing.  
  
A knock on the door indicated that Weasley was waiting on the other side for Potter, who, hadn't actually managed to dress himself between waking, and figuring out what happened to his book and glasses.  
  
He glanced nervously at Draco, who also stood in his pyjamas, wringing his clothes between his hands. Draco rolled his eyes. Clearly this whole situation made Potter uncomfortable, despite the fact that he'd spend the previous 7 years sharing a dorm (or tent) with members of the same sex.  
  
Huffing, Draco began to undress. Potter would just have to get over it.  
  
Not one to shy away from a challenge, Potter clearly thought, _if Malfoy can, so can I..._ And he began to undress too.  
  
Draco wasn't bothered. He'd shared a dorm with Blaise for 7 years prior to this, and he knew what a naked male body looked like for goodness sake.  
  
Suddenly realising he hadn't picked out a pair of clean trousers, Draco stood in only his boxers, and made his way towards his trunk, which he'd yet to unpack. He was about to reach for the trunk when something caught his eye.  
  
"Are those boxers with snitches on them?!" He outraged.  
  
Potter jumped, turned, and looked at Draco with pure confusion written all over his face, holding a white button down shirt between his fingers. Then, as if realising what Draco was on about, grinned.  
  
"You mean these?" He indicated to his boxers. "Why yes. They were a gift from Ginny. Do you like them?" Potter, still grinning, seemed to think the whole thing very amusing.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned back towards his trunk, trying to ignore the strong thighs that just happened to be encompassed by snitch covered boxers.  
  
As it happened, the two men were changed and ready at the same time, both having cast a washing and teeth cleaning charm on themselves, and they exited to room at the same time, much to Weasley's astonishment. He'd clearly been expecting one or both of them to exit the room with a black eye, and pushing and shoving one another.  
  
Potter said nothing as he joined his two friends and exited the common room, heading for breakfast, but he did turn and give a small smile to Draco as he left. Draco rolled his eyes and headed towards Pansy and Blaise, both sat upon the garishly covered sofa.  
  
"So how was your first night with the Gryffindors?" Asked Blaise, feigning nonchalance.  
  
Pansy, of course, was the first to answer, giving a dramatic sigh and leaning her body into Draco's and clasping his arm as if she were about to fall down into a faint.  
  
"Oh ghastly" she moaned, and Draco shot a glance at Blaise over her head. They both smirked and set in to listen to Pansy bemoan her first night with the bushy haired Granger.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
The Great Hall looked much the same as it had yesterday at the welcome feast, except now, there was an extra, smaller table set in the corner of the room, quite hidden away behind the large oak doors of the hall. Draco and the other Slytherins noticed this straight away, and they also noticed the only 3 people sat at the table.  
  
Potter, Granger and Weasley were all sitting at the table, quite happily digging into breakfast, although Granger did look rather tired around the eyes. Draco shot Pansy a look, with a raised brow as if to say _'are you responsible for that?'_  
  
Pansy shrugged and, assuming this table was for the new 8th year students, she sat herself as far from the golden trio as possible, and began to fill her plate with food. Granger seemed to flinch as she saw Pansy sit down, and Draco was sure that he saw her scoot a little closer to Weasley.  
  
Blaise sat on one side and Pansy, and Draco on the other. Soon, the other 8th years piled in and together they sat in comfortable silence as they made their way through the breakfast.  
  
Occasionally, Draco glanced at those sat around the table. There was obviously the golden trio. Next to them was Seamus Finnegan, who was in a deep conversation with Dean Thomas about Quidditch, if the odd mention of quaffles and bludgers were anything to go by.  
  
There was Neville Longbottom, who appeared to be reading a book on Herbology, Parvati and Padma Patil, the only two Ravenclaws, then next to them was Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
Draco continued to watch everyone at the table as he took the occasional spoonful of cornflakes. He enjoyed people watching. His eyes lay upon Granger and Weasley, who were sharing a conversation about something.... Then he looked slightly to the left of Weasley and.... His eyes met a piercing green.  
  
Potter too appeared to enjoy the odd spot of people watching. Or maybe just Draco watching, if his current view were anything to go buy.  
  
He was fiddling with a piece of toast between his fingers, merely staring back at Draco. It was almost as if he were in a trance. Then, as if realising that he were in fact staring and that... It was slightly weird, he shook himself, gave Draco a quick grin, then turned back to his toast.  
  
Draco again rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was going to get eye strain with the sheer volume of eye rolls at stupid Potter. What was he thinking? That was the second smile of the day and it wasn't even 9.o clock yet.  
  
McGonagall appeared at that moment and began handing out time tables. Draco glanced at his and saw all of the lessons he'd opted for, Advanced Potions, Defence, Arithmancy and Transfigurations. He noted too that along with the timetable, there was a list all of the students taking each lesson. Joining him in Transfigurations and Defence were the golden trio. What surprised him more was that in the list for Advanced Potions was Potters name. Surely not. Not after the debacle of 6th year.  
  
The other students around the table were all engrossed in their own time tables so much so that the other students at the surrounding tables all began to file out before the 8th years even noticed. It was Granger that rose first and dragged Potter and Weasley along behind her off to the first class of the day - Transfigurations.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Also joining them in the class were Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Pansy and Blaise. It appeared as if the other 8th years opted for other lessons.  
  
The 8 students all sat at the front of the class, feeling somewhat out of place in such a large room. In fact, the last time most of them had been in this room, they'd been surrounded by plenty of other students.  
  
McGonagall appeared at the front of the class and talked about what to expect for the rest of the year. It sounded tough and even Granger looked dismayed at the thought, but Draco was ready for the challenge.  
  
They started the lesson with a few basics, then McGonagall paired them off and asked them to turn a pond skater into a tree frog. Fairly basic, except the pond skater didn't stay still long enough to actually cast anything on it and it turned out that by the end of the lesson, it was only Neville Longbottom who had managed the task. Much to everyone's surprise.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The next lesson of the day was Defence. A new Professor named Spears, a Middle Aged woman with a shock of vibrant purple hair stood at the front of the class and, like McGonagall told them all what to expect for the year. Draco looked over at Potter who looked giddy with joy at the thought of the tasks ahead.  
  
The day progressed much the same. The 8th years collected homework from every lesson and the common room was a quiet place that evening as everyone tried to get a head start on their work.  
  
"If this is what we can expect every day I should have stayed at home!" Pansy sighed as she threw down her quill and leaned back against the sofa behind her. Draco, who sat on the sofa just behind her head didn't stop what he was doing, but he did lift his free hand to run his fingers through her hair, an act he knew would make her sleepy and docile.  
  
Across the room, Weasley too seemed to have given up and was trying to entice Potter into a game of chess. Potter wasn't paying attention though... He seemed to be following the movement of Draco's hand as it moved through Pansy's hair. Draco of course thought this odd, but most of Potters actions since they'd returned had been odd, so he simply rolled his eyes, again, and carried on.  
  
Before long it was late and the students in the 8th year common room all began to pack away their homework. Some stayed around for a chat before bed, while others retired to their rooms. Draco felt his eyelids began to droop and he made his excuses to Pansy and Blaise and headed to bed, this time beating Potter, who stayed to chat with Longbottom.  
  
It was a good 20 minutes later, in which Draco had time to change into his pyjamas in peace, before Potter arrived back in the room. At first, he tip toed across the room to his bed, assuming Draco was asleep, but when he noticed that he was in fact sitting up in bed, reading a chapter from his Advanced Potions book, he stopped trying to be so quiet and simply made for his bed.  
  
Forgetting his embarrassment from this morning, Potter stripped to his boxers - plain black ones this time and not a snitch in sight- then he climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers.  
  
Draco carried on reading, not really paying Potter much attention.... Until he felt eyes on him. He turned to Potter and indeed saw his staring at him, or rather, his Potions book.  
  
Draco slammed the book shut, making Potter jump, and said "what?"  
  
Potter raised his eyes to Draco's and replied "what what?!"  
  
Mandatory eye roll. "Potter, what are you staring at?"  
  
Potter shrugged, grinned, and then said "Your book. How can you read such a boring book for pleasure?" Another grin.  
  
Draco looked at the front cover of his book and then back to Potter. "It's interesting. Not that I'd expect _you_ to understand, what with the kinds of books _you_ read!" He nodded in the direction of the Quidditch book on Potters bedside table.  
  
Potter didn't seem to take offence to that, in fact he actually laughed. "True". At this Potter paused, as if mulling over something in his brain. Draco thought that was the end of the conversation, and was about to return to his book when Potter spoke again.  
  
"Did you know that Parkinson threatened to create a potion to chemically straighten Hermione's hair if she annoyed her too much?"  
  
Draco barked out a laugh, amazed that something that Potter said actually made him laugh. "I knew she'd done something but I didn't know what! Would that be so bad though?"  
  
Potter sat up and his grin grew. "For Hermione yes, she likes to look smart. She doesn't dwell on her looks. If Parkinson altered something, I think Hermione's worried it might affect her reputation as a brain box".  
  
Draco, despite everything, actually felt himself smile a bit too. "Well we'll know if Granger suddenly comes down to breakfast one day with straight hair, she's done something to upset Pans, and believe me, it doesn't take much!"  
  
Potter laughed, then blew out the candle on his bedside table, rolled over and muttered a quick "night Malfoy". Within minutes, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.  
  
Draco couldn't help but stare at his back. Had he actually had a civil conversation with Potter? Yes.  
  
Still staring at Potters back, his naked back, Draco began to feel tired again. He barely placed his book on the bed side table, blew out the candle, and he too was asleep within minutes.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The next morning, Grangers hair was still very much the bushy mess it always had been, but Draco was sure that her eye brows looked more shapely than usual. It seemed Potter noticed too, as he caught Draco's eye at the breakfast table and smirked.  
  
The week progressed much the same. The 8th years went to class, worked on their homework every night, then went to bed. Draco occasionally entertained a somewhat stilted, yet civil conversation with Potter, albeit, generally it started with an insult like, "why can't you buy a new pair of socks that _don't_ have holes in them Potter" or "stop leaving your bloody poncey clothes on _my_ side of the room Malfoy!"  
  
Needless to say, by the time the weekend rolled around, the 8th years were itching to escape the confines of the class room. On Saturday morning, they all headed into Hogsmeade. Of course, Pansy, Blaise and Draco headed off in their own direction, leaving the golden trio and any of the other 8th years behind. They first visited Honeydukes, then Blaise went to buy a new robe. Pansy then pleaded with the boys to take her to lunch, to which they relented and they headed to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Upon arrival, they noticed the other 8th years tucked away in a corner. Draco tried to keep his head down and not catch anyone's eye lest they invite them to join.  
  
They did manage to avoid all eye contact and they situated themselves in the opposite corner of the room next to a large window. Draco watched on as the other 8th years enjoyed an afternoon of eating and drinking. He also did take some delight in seeing that Grangers hair looked, still a complete mess, but now it had a shine to it.  
  
At one point, just as Pansy was tucking into her second dessert of the day, a moist chocolate brownie with lashing of custard, Draco's attention was caught by something just outside in view of the window. Blaise noticed too, and they both peered out.  
  
Draco recognised two figures, the first, clearly a Weasley, the female one in fact, with her long red hair cascading down her back. The other one, tall, messy hair, and a severe case of 5 o'clock shadow, was Potter.  
  
The paired appeared to be arguing about something, if the heated looks and raised voices were anything to go by.  
  
Draco and Blaise watched them argue, before Potter, clearly running out of patience, turned and stormed away. A second later, Draco heard rather than saw him storm back into the pub and launch himself back into his seat between Granger and Weasley.  
  
Neither of his friends said anything, but Granger seemed to grasp his hand quickly and squeezed it, then continued to ignore him.  
  
Draco turned back to the window and the retreating figure of girl Weasley marching back towards the castle.  
  
"Guess that's over" Blaise said an almost amused edge to his voice.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
The evening began to draw in. Draco, Pansy and Blaise had enjoyed a relaxing day and were pleasantly stuffed when they decided to head back to the castle. Inevitable, the other 8th years had the same idea, and they all ended up walking back to the castle at the same time.  
  
Pansy began to yawn and lean in to Blaise, so he gave her a piggy back all the way back to the castle. Draco held back, watching his friends fondly. He hadn't even noticed when Potter sidled along next to him and fell into stride.  
  
"Have a nice day?" Potter asked.  
  
Draco glanced at him, seeing the sunset in the distance just beyond Potters profile. It really made his face and his newly defined cheek bones stand out...  
  
_And where had that thought come from?_  
  
"It's been tolerable" Draco replied, to which Potter laughed, making his whole face light up.  
  
"You know, it's ok to admit that you enjoy something Malfoy" he said. Draco glanced at him again, not sure if he was laughing at him. But Potter wasn't that kind of person. Draco forced a smile and nodded. "Yes Potter. It's been really nice to get out of the castle"  
  
Potter pushed him gently. "There see. That wasn't so hard"  
  
_Was Potter actually trying to be friendly?_  
  
"Why shouldn't I be friendly Malfoy?" _ok so he'd said that out loud._ "We're practically living together and we've still got another 10 months of this. It's not like there's a war still going on".  
  
While Potter made a strong point, Draco had spent 7 years bickering with Potter. A week of living and sleeping under the same roof wasn't going to change that. At least, not yet.  
  
But Draco was starting to think that maybe it would change.... In time.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The following morning, Sunday, Draco didn't wake up until gone 10 o’clock, which was rare, as he always considered himself a morning person. Leaning up on one elbow, he rubbed a hand across his face and then through his already dishevelled hair. Looking about the room, he noticed clothes strewn all over the floor all Potters. And thinking of Potter! Draco looked at the bed opposite his own and noticed that the dark haired man had clearly over slept too.  
  
Over the last week, Draco had noticed that Potter was somewhat of an awkward sleeper. He often woke to see Potter half in, half on top of the covers, legs thrown about the place, sometimes on his front, sometimes on his back, and his arms either thrown across his face or out to the side.  
  
Today was no different. In fact, the majority of him was laying on top of the mattress, on his back, left arm thrown over his face and the other holding onto the edge of his pillow. The duvet was covering the lower part of his body, and was half lying on the floor.  
  
Draco snorted and lay back down in his own bed, bringing the duvet over his body and tucking it under his chin. It was a Sunday therefore he was entitled to a few extra hours kip.  
  
5 minutes later, he was asleep.  
  
Almost two hours later, Draco woke again, this time to noises outside their room. In was fairly quiet out in the common room, indicating that the majority of the 8th years seemed to have the same idea. Casting a _Tempus_ , Draco saw it was nearly lunchtime, and, knowing that breakfast was long since passed, he thought it better to get up. He didn't think his stomach could wait until dinner for food.  
  
Casting aside the covers and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Draco peered over at Potter again. And snorted a laugh. It seemed Potter’s bed habits hadn't changed in the last two hours. He was now lying on his front, completely star fishing across the entire mattress, but this time, the duvet had completely fallen to the floor and Potter looked like he might be shivering.  
  
Feeling almost sorry for the silly sod, Draco picked up the duvet and threw it over the slightly shivering body, then he made his way to the wardrobe to look for some clean clothes.  
  
On his way, he was halted in his tracks when he heard a mumbled voice coming from Potter. Turning back and creeping closer, leaning so close to Potter he was almost draped across his back, Draco strained an ear and listened.  
  
"Draco.... Draco... Thanks Draco....."  
  
Draco, again laughed, albeit quietly, intent on listening some more to the dark haired man.  
  
It appeared as if Potter was still deep in sleep, but he was clearly having a dream, or something, that involved Draco.  
  
"So nice Draco.... knew you were nice.... Nice Draco...."  
  
Again Draco snorted. Trust Potter to think he was nice. Honestly, he'd been trying to maintain an 'aloof and mysterious' exterior. Not nice!  
  
About to turn away and let Potter continue his dream about 'nice Draco', again he halted before stepping away when he heard the next thing to come out of Potter’s mouth.  
  
"Draco... Really like you Draco.... my Draco"  
  
Choking.... He felt himself choking... He'd tried to swallow, but upon hearing.... That.... Come from Potter, it went down the wrong way and now he was choking.  
  
Potter obviously heard and woke at the sound of the commotion. He flew around at the sound of choking... But of course Draco was stood right behind him, and as such, Potter walloped him right across the side of the face in his haste.  
  
So not only was he choking, he was now contending with a great thumping head ache! What a morning.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy are you ok?!" Potter threw himself out of the bed so quickly, he'd have whiplash and fallen straight to the floor were it not for the fact that he grabbed a hold of Draco so tightly! Without much thought, Potter began to smack Draco across the back, in order to stop the coughing,  
  
All too soon, Draco felt the coughing ease, although his head began to throb, and he pulled himself away from Potter. Potter merely looked on, worried that Draco was going to start coughing yet again. Draco gave him a small smile, trying to show Potter that he was fine, then moved backwards and sat himself down on the bed.  
  
Potter gave him a few moments of silence in which to get over the coughing fit, before asking again, "you ok?"  
  
Draco nodded, not sure if his voice would hold. Again they fell into silence... Until Potter asked the question that Draco was dreading. "Why were you standing so close to me?"  
  
Draco winced. What could he say? _Well Potter, I almost lay on top of you so I could hear you mumbling about how nice I am and how you want me to be yours!_  
  
"Er... You were mumbling, I thought maybe you were in the middle of a nightmare!"  
  
Potter, looking at first confused, smiled then seemed to relax. "Oh. Ok then" he then turned and left the room, returning a moment later with what looked like a cold, wet flannel. He then sat next to Draco on the bed, and removed his hand from where he was holding his throbbing head, and replaced it with the cold flannel. Surprisingly, Draco felt his head begin to ease with the added coolness.  
  
A moment passed between them, where Draco let Potter hold the flannel to his head, and Potter happily did so. It was another minute or so before Draco looked down and noticed for the first time that they were both sitting next to one another on the bed, so close that their thighs were touching, and they were both clad in just their boxers.  
  
Potter seemed to notice this at about the same moment. Carefully, as if to avoid any awkwardness, Potter took Draco's hand in his and replaced it with his own, so now Draco was holding the cold flannel to his head. Potter then stood and moved to sit on his own bed, still looked at Draco with worry written on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Potter. Really".  
  
Potter looked unconvinced for a while then Draco saw his tense shoulders relax and a small smile graced his lips. "Sorry again"  
  
The boys looked at one another for a while, sharing a moment, before it was suddenly and unceremoniously interrupted by the door being thrown open and Pansy marching into the room.  
  
She ignored Potter entirely and walked over to Draco, throwing herself on the bed and burying herself under the covers. Draco turned to her and noticed that she was still wearing a nighty with a silk gown on top and tied at the waist. She laid her head on Draco's pillow and sighed blissfully, before addressing the two men. "What's with the boxers boys? Having a pyjama party?"  
  
Potter blushed and grabbed his duvet from the floor and throwing it over his legs. Draco merely shrugged and replied, "what's wrong with your bedroom Pans?"  
  
The girl sighed and finally opened her eyes. She looked about the room, probably noticing all of Potter’s clothes on the floor! Then she looked at Draco and pouted. "Granger that's what! She’s been up since 7 reading that bloody Arithmancy book and writing notes in the margin. Her quill sounds like a chicken scratching. It's infuriating. If she continues she'll wake up with such straight hair with a glimmering shine she won't know what to do with herself!"  
  
At this, Draco whipped his head round and looked at Potter. The two men grinned at one another, before returning to Pansy. "Potter, how on earth did you cope with her sharing a tent for a year?!" The dark haired girl sat up and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder then raised her hand to run it thought his hair. Looking at Potter, Draco was sure he saw him cast quick glare in her direction before answering.  
  
" Well when you rely on someone who is trying their hardest to save your live while risking their own, you don't worry about the little things"  
  
Pansy shrugged, as if thinking better of arguing back, then lay back down in Draco's bed and settled in as if she were about to fall asleep. She mumbled "I'm staying here Draco" before she nodded off. Draco watched her fondly for another moment before turning to Potter.  
  
Potter, it seemed, had been staring too, for he quickly glanced in the other direction before Draco saw him watching.  
  
Potter then stood and headed for his trunk to look for some clean clothes, before mumbling that he was off to the shower, then he closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Harry stood under the warm spray of the shower. He felt slightly uncomfortable staying in the confines of his room now that Pansy was there. He didn't want to step on any toes and he was pretty sure he could guess what Pansy and Draco were up to right now.  
  
For some reason, that thought made him feel uncomfortable, and he didn't know why!  
  
Actually, that wasn't entirely true. He knew exactly why he felt that way. For the last week, he'd had strange feelings when in Malfoy's company. Odd little flutterings in his stomach whenever they passed one another in the hall or common room, or when they shared a room at night.  
  
It was the same feelings he'd had during 5th year when he kissed Cho for the first time, and again during 6th year when he kissed Ginny. And more recently, he'd had similar feelings when Charlie came to visit the Weasley's over the summer.  
  
Those feelings didn't sit quite so easily with him. He'd never had any feelings for men before. And yet, when Charlie came to help Arthur with the building of his shed, and he'd been working in only his jeans and boots, his nude torso glistening in the sun, Harry felt stirrings that he'd never felt before.  
  
Of course, Harry hadn't pursued those feelings. For one thing, the thought of approaching Charlie with his feelings terrified him. For another, he was sure it was only a phase.  
  
But upon returning to school, Harry felt those feelings return when in the presence of Malfoy. Well not at first. At first Harry was just glad to see Malfoy back. His feelings didn't go any further than that. But after a day or two of sharing a room with the blond, seeing him in his pyjamas and, sometimes, getting dressed and revealing those toned thighs and his slim hips, Harry felt familiar stirrings.  
  
Again, it terrified him.  
  
Harry knew there was no way he could act on his feelings. And anyway, Draco wasn't even gay. So he'd just have to get over it. Besides, they were just feelings, it wasn't as if he actually _liked_ the git.... Right?  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
Draco lay propped up against his pillows, with Pansy fast asleep next to him. He couldn't get what Potter had said out of his head.  
  
_"Draco... Really like you Draco.... my Draco"_  
  
So the git had been asleep, therefore it probably didn't mean anything. But what if it did? What if what Potter said in his sleep was something that he really felt?  
  
It didn't do to dwell on it. What ever Potter may or may not feel, it was Potter! His sworn enemy until about a week ago when they began sharing a room. And wasn't that saying something. Draco no longer thought of him as his enemy, but they were a long way off being friends. And certainly not anything else.  
  
Deciding to put it to the back of his mind, Draco looked at his friend, fast asleep next to him, and began to gently shake her awake. He was hungry and he wanted to escape to the Great Hall before Potter came back.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The rest of Sunday passed in a blur of food, homework and finally an evening of exploding snap and chess.  
  
Draco and Harry had tried their hardest to not avoid one another, yet to remain on opposite sides of the room at all times. That worked until bedtime, when they shared a somewhat awkward smile, quickly changed and blew out the candle, before both falling asleep quickly.  
  
The following Monday was their first Potions lesson. Draco dressed quickly and excitedly, looking forward to throwing himself into lessons. Potter looked slightly green around the edges.  
  
Breakfast passed quickly and together with Potter, Granger, Pansy and Blaise, Draco headed down to the dungeon towards the Potions classroom.  
  
Slughorn welcomed them into the classroom, and they all took seats near the front of the room.  
  
"Welcome back 8th years. It's a great delight to see you all here. Let's begin"  
  
Slughorn began by asking them to make a simple sleeping draught. Something that Draco could do in his sleep, therefore he didn't pay too much attention as he made his way through the different steps of the potion, giving him time to observe the other habitants of the room.  
  
There was Granger who, like him, knew exactly what was expected and worked through her potion easily. Blaise and Pansy followed the steps carefully in their Potions book, then there was Potter. He looked nervous and slightly shaky. That in itself wasn't odd. What was odd was that Slughorn, who spent time with each student to discuss their methods or to comment on the colour of their potions, made an effort to avoid Potter like the plague.  
  
Potter seemed to notice this too and if anything, it made him shakier. During the entire hour that the students worked, Slughorn spoke to everyone, even Draco, but didn't even step towards to side of the room that Potter was working. At the end of the lesson, each student placed a sample of their potion into a vial and placed it on Slughorn’s desk, then cleared their workspace and sat ready for Slughorn’s response.  
  
Slughorn picked up each vial in turn, examined it, and then gave his overall thoughts.  
  
"Parkinson, very potent, a good green colour, overall a good effort. Zabini, slightly grey in colour but alas, a decent essence and therefore an equally good effort. Granger, good colour and equally good essence. Malfoy, great effort and great potion." Here, the professor stopped and raised Potter’s vial to examine. Overall Draco thought that it looked good. Not quite the right colour but not far off either.  
  
"Potter", Slughorn nearly hissed the word, "Incorrect colour and a slightly irregular smell. Not good Potter". And that was it. He turned his back to the class and said "I expect 8 inches on the outcome of incorrectly brewed sleeping draught. See you all on Thursday.”  
  
Everyone in the class remained seated, all slightly in shock at the professor’s response to Potters potion. Potter himself was more shocked than any one, and not one to let it go, he addressed the professor, who had turned to hand out the homework assignment.  
  
"Professor" Potter began, looking slightly sheepish, yet determined at the same time. "Please advise me on what I could do next time."  
  
Slughorn merely placed the homework on Potter’s table and replied "No Potter, you will do the homework and think about the answer to that question yourself. Good day"  
  
Again, still not one to be ignored or to let it go, Potter replied "but sir, if you could just tell me what I did wrong. Forgive me but mine looks no different to Parkinson's and Zabini's, what-"  
  
The professor, who began to look red around the ears and cheeks, turned on Potter and barked "Potter, in 6th year you were top of the class. You did not get there on your own merit. Yet I have given you the chance to prove to me that you can indeed produce a decent potion. I may also add that it was against my better judgement to give you such a chance. Were it not for McGonagall and her views on your war efforts, you'd certainly not be here. So prove to me that you can do this based on your academic achievement and not just your name. Now if you'll excuse me" and with that, he marched out of the classroom, slamming the door as he did so.  
  
Everyone in the room sat in awe, while staring at Potter as if waiting for a reaction. The man looked slightly red around the ears, as if embarrassed. Draco was sure that were he in Potter’s shoes, he'd feel embarrassed too. However, that look quickly faded and Potter now looked more angry that anything else. He began to throw is belongings into his school bag, finally jamming his quill and ink into the top of the bag and flinging it closed.  
  
Draco watched as Granger carefully approached him, touched his arm and began to whisper something in his ear. Potter however didn't seem to be in any mood to listen, as he nearly ripped his arm out of her grasp, flung his bag onto his shoulder and marched out of the room, he too slammed the door on the way out.  
  
Granger looked quite upset and began packing her own things away. Draco, thinking that maybe Potter might require some space alone.... Decided it best to follow the silly git, and he left the classroom before either Pansy or Blaise even noticed.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Harry threw his bag on his bed. He felt his anger bubble under the surface. He couldn't believe that Slughorn would speak to him in such a way! Ok sure, he wasn't the exemplary pupil he had been back in sixth year and yes, he had cheated back then with the help of the half-blood princes book, but for Slughorn to assume that he thought he'd get through Potions, purely by his name alone... Why it was-  
  
"Potter!" A blond whirlwind came barrelling through the door to their room, coming to a stop when he spotted Harry, looking grumpy and sulking in his bed. It actually made the blond smile. "I see Slughorn's words had an effect in you?" His smile began to fade, as if he knew that Harry was bothered by this!  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it did Malfoy! He practically told me that I didn't deserve to be in the class. That the only reason I was in the class at all was because of my name and defeating Voldemort. Wouldn't you be pissed?"  
  
Malfoy sat himself down on his own bed, and calmly placed his hands on his lap! "Well yes I'd be pissed, but has it occurred to you Potter, that up until the end of 6th year, you were riding on the efforts of Severus Snape, and that actually, nothing that you achieved that year was your own doing?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but Malfoy beat him to it. "And that for an entire year, you lied to him. He thought you were his prodigy and instead you were, essentially, a cheat"  
  
Again Harry made to speak but Malfoy cut him off. "Look Potter, I don't agree with what he said about you being in the class purely because you defeated Voldemort, but equally, I don't think that you've really proven to him that you deserve to be there!"  
  
This time, Harry didn't even try to say anything! He knew Malfoy made a very strong point and that actually, were he honest with himself, he probably felt exactly the same way, but it still hurt to admit it out loud.  
  
"Look Potter, how about I help you?! You're clearly shit at the subject and I'm the top of the class!"  
  
Harry actually snapped his head up so fast he knew he'd get neck ache later. "What! You'd actually help me?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, a common occurrence when in Potter’s presence. "Yes you bloody idiot. Why would I suggest it otherwise?"  
  
"Yes but..." Harry looked about the room nervously, not entirely sure why. Maybe it was because the thought of trying to improve at Potions, even when he knew that he was pretty shit at it, scared him. Or maybe it was because the thought of spending more time alone with Draco scared him.... And when did he start thinking of him as Draco?  
  
Realising that Mal-Draco was waiting for an answer, he hastily began to nod! "Yes! That would be great! But I must repay you somehow!"  
  
Draco grinned. "Oh don't worry Potter! You will in good time!"  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
True to his word, Draco did help Harry with his Potions. He himself was a whiz at the subject and Harry actually enjoyed watching him work. He knew the names of every potion and he knew what would happen when adding ingredients to each other. For several weeks, Draco worked Harry hard. He taught him the basics and he tried to share some of his more complex work. Slughorn still avoided Potter but he wasn't rude to him anymore and if anything, Draco was sure that he was beginning to see an improvement in Potter’s work.  
  
It turned out that Draco (because that's his name) was a very good teacher.... And an even better task master! He gave Harry very little leeway, expecting nothing but 100% at all times, and if he made a potion wrong, he had to start all over again from scratch, even if that meant working all the way through dinner! Of course Draco always went to the kitchens to grab some food, just in case, "I'm not that mean!" But even so, Harry spent many a late evening in the potions classroom, working tirelessly.  
  
One early evening, Draco and Harry had just returned from working on a Potion to stop the effects of the mandrake root. Harry was tired, achy, and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed for a fortnight, when Draco chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"I just don't think you're trying hard enough! I managed that potion in 5th year! I think tomorrow we'll start again from scratch and this time Potter, we'll-"  
  
"No!"  
  
Draco halted, midway through rummaging in his trunk for an old Potions book and looked at Harry. Harry hadn't even moved beyond standing just inside their room.  
  
Draco, sensing Harry's anger, but feeling rather pissed himself at this point, replied "what do you mean no?"  
  
Harry now turned to Draco, his face set and replied "I mean no! I am trying! But we've been doing this for days and I've barely stopped. I've barely slept. For Merlin's sake I've not even seen the Great Hall for over a week since we spend most evenings in the bloody dungeon!"  
  
Draco rose to his feet and began to scowl! "Well you're the one who requires the help! You're the one trying to prove to Slughorn that you deserve to be in the class! You're the one-"  
  
"Yes ok I get it Malfoy. But I didn't sign up for the late nights and the lack of social life"  
  
Draco, now more angry than he could remember, marched over and stood almost nose to nose with Potter, despite the slight height difference, and replied in a fierce tone, "No? Well do you think that I had early nights and enjoyed an active social life when I was learning all this stuff? No! I worked bloody hard and I worked long hours so forgive me for just trying to get the best out of you Potter!" The last word was spat!  
  
"The best? Surely that requires at least some sleep and a warm meal! Not slaving away all night in a gloomy dungeon!"  
  
"Well you know what to do Potter?" Draco barked, backing away from Harry in case he attacked!  
  
Harry raised a brow and felt a nasty smirk reach his lips. "And what's that?"  
  
Draco got into his face "Fuck off! Go and do it by yourself!"  
  
Harry, no longer smirking but feeling like he might attack the blond idiot, dragged himself away and muttered a "fine!" Before grabbing his broom and leaving the room, slamming his door on the way out.  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
Harry grasped his broom, determined to rid himself of this anger that had suddenly overcome him. He knew that given time he'd forgive Draco his pigheadedness. But even so, right now he needed to get away from the git before he punched him across his pointy cheekbones.  
  
He left the relative warmness of the castle, throwing open the doors of the entrance hall and stomping across the lawns. He didn't really have a location in mind, he just knew that he needed to get as far from the castle grounds as possible!  
  
He pulled his broom off of his shoulder, held it in front of him and threw a leg over. With barely a thought in his head, other than that of 'bloody, stupid, wanker, arsehole' Harry kicked off from the grass and felt himself fly higher and higher, up into the cold evening air. Then, he leaned forward, as close to the broom as his body would allow, he sped off into the distance.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco paced the room after Potter had left! He hadn't meant to upset him, but now, because of his sheer lack of understanding and the capability to listen to a person that was actually trying to help, the bloody idiot had stormed off, with his broom no less. He'd probably fly himself into a low branch! Draco snorted! Now wouldn't that be funny!  
  
Still, Draco genuinely had been trying to help, and for Draco, who wasn't renowned for his helpfulness, that was actually a big deal!  
  
There wasn't anything to be done now! Potter needed time to calm down and that might take hours! It would be better all round for Draco to try and forget about the silly idiot and get on with some homework! Merlin knew there was plenty to be getting on with!  
  
He opened his potions book and unrolled his essay, and began...  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Harry flew for what felt like hours, but he knew was actually only about 15 minutes, yet it was far enough that he couldn't see the castles turrets, therefore he felt it safe to land!  
  
He spotted a vast lake up ahead, surrounded by trees and with a view that looked out on miles upon miles of Scottish country side! There wasn't a soul to be seen.  
  
Touching down, he placed he broom so it leant up against and large rock, then headed towards the shore of the lake!  
  
Despite it being mid-October, it was a fairly warm evening. Harry approached the water’s edge and took off his socks and shoes. Placing them to one side, he rolled up his trousers and, careful of the pebbles surrounding the water’s edge, he walked slowly into the water!  
  
The coldness of it made his breath catch, but after several seconds, he soon got used to the temperature! He stood, ankle deep in the bitterly cold water, looking out across the lake. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of oranges, pinks and yellows, which cast a reflection on the lake. Just as the cold water had, it made his breath catch in his throat! It was simply stunning.  
  
Harry suddenly began to feel himself calm. The surroundings were having that effect on him! As his temper began to dissipate, Harry began to feel bad for the way he'd treated Draco. Ok, he'd been pissed, but Draco was trying to help him, and in his anger, he'd forgotten that.  
  
After another few minutes, Harry began to feel a chill, so he returned to his socks and shoes, cast a drying charm on his feet and began to put on his footwear.  
  
Then he approached his broom, took one last glance at the lake and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
An hour had passed and Potter was still AWOL. Draco began to worry, knowing that a pissed off Potter didn't make the smartest decisions.  
  
He was just about to head out of the room in search of the prick, when the door was suddenly thrown open and in walked said prick!  
  
The two men sized one another up, not sure who was going to crack first, when Potter sighed and threw his arms around Draco, pulling him in to a hug!  
  
Draco felt stunned! No one had done this to him except Pansy and his Mother! Should he reciprocate? Potter sensed his uncertainty and he grabbed Draco's limp arms and put them around his own waist! "It's called a hug you prat!" Potter laughed.  
  
Draco suddenly felt more at ease and he began to hug Potter tighter, not feeling entirely at ease with said hug, but something about Potter and his warmth made him feel better!  
  
Draco pulled out of the hug and gave Potter a small smile! Potter pushed him gently and mumbled a quick "sorry!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed! "Don't do it again!" He replied, and with that, they were back to normal...ish!  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Before long, it was early November. With November, came a new coldness to the castle and the students of Hogwarts began wearing more, thicker layers. Draco and Harry continued to meet and study Potions. They'd become something like friends in the last few months; they'd lived together quite harmoniously, Draco covering Harry with his duvet when he kicked it off during the night, and Harry hadn't been muttering things about Draco in his sleep, to which Draco was slightly grateful. After the last time he didn't know how to deal with it, but as it hadn't happened since he assumed it was a one off.  
  
Even the other 8th years were getting on. Pansy seemed to show signs of warming to Granger, and Grangers hair remained its normal bushyness... Although she seemed to enjoy her newly shaped eyebrows as they remained.  
  
Blaise and Finnegan...While not really friends hadn't killed one another. Even Ron was making friends with the Slytherins, offering to play chess with Draco occasionally and beating Blaise often.  
  
During Potions, Harry was beginning to show signs of improvement and he actually managed to brew many potions independently, so Draco began to pull back a little.  
  
Harry noticed this and every now and again he deliberately added the wrong ingredient to a Potion, so as to make Draco think he wasn't entirely trustworthy by himself.  
  
As the weeks had progressed, Harry's fondness for Draco grew. Yes he was still a prick at times, and Harry was glad for the times when Draco acted like a dick towards him, as it made him rethink his feelings for him, but generally, their relationship was getting stronger and Harry's 'feelings' were becoming more apparent.  
  
He still had those strange flutterings when Draco was around, but he was better at keeping them in check. He just needed to stop touching Draco... He was very touchable.  
  
If Draco noticed anything about Harry's 'feelings' he said nothing. In fact, Harry was sure that Draco had no idea just how Harry felt.  
  
Little did he know.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco may not have been the most perceptive when it came to ones feelings for another, yet he was sure that Potter was becoming more tactile the more time they spent together. And he was sure that he was adding the wrong ingredient to his potions on purpose.  
  
And it wasn't just Draco that noticed.  
  
"Potter touches you a lot" Pansy said one Sunday afternoon, after she and Draco had left the Potions classroom after Draco checked on a Potion that Potter spent most of the day brewing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco replied, knowing full well he was in for a lecture.  
  
Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes. "He touches you. A lot. Like just now, when you stood next to him to look into his cauldron, he put his hand on your back. It was very... Domestic" she said with an ounce of disgust.  
  
Draco had noticed this actually, and today wasn't the first time Potter had done that. Often, when Draco stood next to Potter, or walked past him in the Potions lab, Potter would touch him on his back, or shoulder, or arm. Actually, the more Draco thought about it, the more he remembered just how often Potter touched him. When had that begun?  
  
"Don't you think it's odd?" Pansy asked. A look at her face indicated that she definitely thought it odd. Draco merely shrugged. Yes, it was kind of odd, but also kind of nice.  
  
"I've not really thought about it" he replied, which wasn't a lie. He hadn't thought about it at all until just now. Was it odd that he was ok with the touching?  
  
Pansy sighed and merely said "Whatever Draco. Just watch what you're doing"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco replied.  
  
"Well, people will start talking if they think something's going on!" Pansy said, as she began to pick at a nail. They'd just reached the common room and after muttering the pass word, they walked in and headed for Draco's room, which they knew would be empty as they'd just left Potter in the potions classroom.  
  
Draco shut the door and turned to Pansy, who was now sitting comfortably on Draco's bed and flipping through his homework assignment for McGonagall. "Talk about what? There's nothing going on?"  
  
"I know that. But people have commented on the amount of time you spend together"  
  
"People?" Draco hissed. "People as in who?" He'd not heard a thing.  
  
Pansy sighed, "well ok, not people, just me and Blaise. He says you spend too much time with him and that you should spend more time with us"  
  
Draco sat himself on Potter’s bed and began to fiddle with the duvet cover. It had been thrown on the floor just this morning during one of Potter’s many bed travelling moments.  
  
"Does Blaise complain about me not spending time with you guys? You know it's only because I'm helping Potter with his Potions right? And besides, Blaise has been spending time with the Gryffindors too, so it's not just me!"  
  
"I know" Pansy sighed. "I think he just wants us to stay close. You know, after the war, there's so few of us left, he doesn't want to Gryffindors to have you, you know?"  
  
Draco approached Pansy on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere Pans. I'm still your best friend. Blaise's too. I'll always be a Slytherin regardless. And besides...." Draco grinned' "Potter still drives me crazy!"  
  
Pansy smiled but it was a small one, "I know, that's why I'm worried"  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
All too quickly it was December. The castle was now very cold and the students woke to ice covered grounds most mornings. During a particularly cold Saturday evening, the 8th years were curled up in their sofas, watching the fire and all drinking mugs of either hot tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Pansy was snuggled in to Blaise and was lulled to sleep by his gentle breathing. After his discussion with Pansy, Draco began to spend more time with his friends. This made them feel better but for Harry, it made him feel annoyed. Harry knew that his feelings for Draco were only growing, and it bugged him that he was now withdrawing from his company, although he fully understood why.  
  
At that moment, Harry was watching Draco from across the room as he sipped from his drink. While he still wasn't entirely sure of his feelings for the blond man, he knew there was something there.  
  
Just then, Draco placed his mug down on the table and made his excuses, heading for bed. Harry knew that Draco would shower first, as he had done every night since the beginning of December. When asked, Draco said it warmed him up before bed. That thought made Harry laugh.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel tired himself. The other 8th years were heading to bed now as well. He gave it another 10 minutes, wanting to give Draco enough time to shower and get ready for bed in private, before he made his own way to bed.  
  
He approached his bedroom door and opened it quietly.... And boy was he not expecting what he saw.  
  
Draco, clearing having taken a slightly longer shower than normal, stood completely naked, in the middle of the room, rubbing his towel along his torso then... Oh Merlin he was bending over, down the length of his legs, catching the droplets of water.  
  
Harry stood frozen to the spot, not able to drag his eyes away from the scene before him. Hell even a fire breathing dragon couldn't stop Harry from staring at that moment.  
  
Draco had the body of... An angel. His shoulders were broad, and they led to a slightly muscled back, down to slim hips and... Oh that arse. Harry wanted to sink his teeth into that arse.  
  
Honestly, with the way that Harry was surely hyperventilating, it was crazy that Draco hadn't heard him yet. And thank Merlin he hadn't, because Harry never wanted to stop staring at Draco.... If he was unsure of his feelings for Draco up until this point... He was sure of them now.  
  
Draco stood back up after drying his legs, then began the same routine on his shoulder blades, dragging the towel across one, then to the other. He then dropped the towel and reached under his pillow, where Harry knew he stored the shirt he wore to bed.  
  
Harry nearly whimpered when Draco dragged said shirt over his head, covering first his broad shoulders, then his back. The shirt was just long enough that it covered the top of his round buttocks, but they were just visible underneath. That sight alone nearly made Harry come in his pants. His now very tight and restricting pants.  
  
Closing the door as quietly as he could, Harry stood for a moment to calm himself down. His breathing was quick and sharp and loud. Or maybe it was just loud to him.  
  
It took a full 10 minutes and some strange thoughts about Molly and Arthur Weasley having shower sex before Harry was calm enough to head back into the bedroom.  
  
Draco was now safely tucked up in bed, with no idea the show he'd just put on just caused Harry to nearly pass out in pleasure. A book was propped up on his knees and he was scribbling something in the margin.  
  
He looked up when he saw Harry and offered him a quick smile before returning to his book.  
  
Harry threw himself on his bed and groaned. He was so screwed.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
  
One morning in early December, Harry and the other 8th years that were taking part in Potions, were working tirelessly on a Potion to create a calming effect on wild hippogriffs, when Slughorn approached Harry's work station.  
  
In the last few months, Slughorn had become less angry towards Harry, not speaking to him as such, but not looking for Harry's faults.  
  
Today, he stood next to Harry's cauldron and peered inside. The rest of the class held their breath, waiting for whatever was coming. Harry braced himself. Looking up, he caught Draco's eyes across the room. They shared a look of confusion, followed by Draco offering Harry a small smile.  
  
Harry then looked back into his cauldron, where his potion was simmering away, awaiting some smarmy remark about how his potion wasn't pink enough, when he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder.  
  
He jumped and gasped, the hand feeling heavier than expected, perhaps because of the emotions and the feelings behind the gesture. Harry looked up and his eyes met those of Slughorn's, and the other man smiled.  
  
Feeling completely unsure of how to deal with a man that, until today had treated him with indifference, felt a small smile begin to grace his own face,  
  
"Harry..." Slughorn began, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you at the start of the year and for the way I've treated you since. I know you wouldn't try to do anything by using your name and that was entirely unfair of me to suggest so" here he paused and Harry thought that he looked genuinely sorry for what he'd done. The man, on closer inspection, looked older than his years, the recent war playing a major factor in this. He looked tired and worn and like he might be better off returning to his shabby old cottage than remaining here to teach a bunch of hooligan teenagers.  
  
"Can you forgive me for what I said and my entirely unprofessional actions?"  
  
Harry knew the answer to that question as sure as he knew that his name was Harry Potter. Instead of answering, he threw his arms around the old man, pulling into a hug that befitted two men that endured so much in recent years.  
  
Slughorn hugged him back and for several moments nobody moved.  
  
When the two men pulled away, Harry smiled and said "Of course"  
  
Draco of course gave him endless beef about it all the way back to the common room. "You should've made him grovel. Really make him earn your forgiveness!"  
  
Harry grinned. "What for Draco? He's an old man that, as you pointed out months ago, was entirely fair in his feelings about me being in that class. I'm just relieved that it's over"  
  
Draco grinned too, but his was softer. "I know Potter. You're too soft" Then he playfully shoved him into a suit of armour.  
  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Before long it was the 20th of December and it was time for those that were going to, to head home for Christmas. Hermione and Ron were heading to the Burrow. Harry had opted to stay at Hogwarts, stating it was to practise his Potions. It had nothing to do with the fact that Draco was staying too.  
  
Ron had tried his hardest to convince Harry to return to the Burrow with them, but actually, Draco aside, Harry was quite excited at the prospect of having some time to himself, some space to really focus on his Potions... And Draco too.  
  
Since Harry's somewhat surreal and rather life affirming experience, watching a very naked Draco and nearly coming so hard that he'd see stars, Harry had gone out of his way to get to know the blond and spend more time with him. He was already spending almost every spare minute with him while working on his Potions, but now he was actively seeking his company at other times. Sitting with him during meals, in the common room, asking him to play chess and, the one thing that he wasn't proud of, but secretly the one he enjoyed the most, was making sure that he went to bed _before_ Draco every night, so that he was already in the room when Draco got back from his shower. Draco seemed to notice this and made a point of mostly dressing in the bathroom after his shower, but he generally left his top off until he was ready to climb in to bed, so Harry always got a glimpse of his chest.  
  
If Draco noticed anything off about this, he kept quiet. If anything, Harry had been acting strangely towards him for most of the year, so this new aspect of their relationship didn't change much.  
  
During their night time rituals of getting ready for bed and the occasional light reading, the boys got to know one another a lot more. They didn't talk about anything too serious, just things like Quidditch and classwork, but Harry learnt that Draco enjoyed watching Muggle Rugby, or had grown to like it over the summer when he and his mother went to spend time with Andromeda and Teddy and he watched their muggle TV.  
  
Harry also knew that Draco liked cereals but he loathed many other forms of breakfast, such as a full English or even at times, toast.  
  
"Toast! What's toast ever done to you?!" He said one night while readying for bed.  
  
"It's not done anything Potter. I just don't enjoy it. I don't like the greasy feeling of butter slathered all over it"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed and pulled over the extra comforter to stave off the cold. "You know, there are other things to have on toast. Not just butter"  
  
Draco sighed, but it wasn't an _'oh Merlin you're such an idiot Potter’_ kind of sigh, it was actually quite an affectionate sigh. "I know that Potter. I just don't like it"  
  
So when it was time for the others to catch the train, Harry waved off Ron and Hermione, and Draco waved of Pansy and Blaise. Then, together, they headed back to the dorm room.  
  
They were the only two 8th years staying for Christmas, so they had the entire dorm to themselves.  
  
Throwing themselves down into a sofa each, they sighed and grinned to one another. "So Potter" Draco smirked, "what shall we do?"  
  
Harry grinned back. " Whatever we like. We've got 2 whole weeks to ourselves, I suggest-"  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
"Now add the dried sunflower seeds, stir clockwise and then leave to simmer for 1 hour"  
  
Harry groaned. "Draco, when I said that we could do what we like, I didn't mean this!"  
  
Draco rounded the table upon which sat Harry's cauldron and ingredients. He then sat on a stood and flipped through a Potion book before replying. "Potter, I heard you telling Granger just last week that you were staying to practice Potions, so that's why we're here!"  
  
"Yes but" Harry began to sound like a petulant child at this point "two weeks Draco, tell me we won't be stuck down here every day for two weeks".  
  
Draco chuckled, a sound that Harry was beginning to hear more and more in his presence and one that made his insides squirm. "Potter, I don't relish being down here all Christmas either, but if we do more practise at the start of the holidays, we'll have more free time at the end to enjoy all of the presents you're bound to receive"  
  
Harry scoffed, "Why _my_ presents?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Because Potter, apart from Pansy, Blaise and mother, I don't think I'll be getting presents from anyone else"  
  
Dammit. Why didn't Harry ever shut his mouth? Harry hadn't spoken to Draco about his home life since the war. He knew his father was on house arrest, but beyond that he wasn't privy to any other knowledge regarding Draco's life.  
  
"That's where you're wrong?" Harry said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Really Potter. And who else is going to get me anything?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, you've got me now"  
  
And wasn't that saying something!  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
As it happened, Draco and Harry spent a mere two days practicing potions before the call of the snow covered grounds dragged them outside. On the 3rd day by themselves they spent the entire day outside. Harry took Draco to the spot by the lake that Harry visited, that time they'd argued over Potions. Draco, equally enraptured by the view, barely said two words as he looked out over the Scottish surroundings. They then walked around the ice covered lake, played a quick round of one-on-one Quidditch, and finished with a snow ball fight.  
  
Said snow ball fight left both boys freezing and, despite the warming charms, they still felt cold when they entered the castle and headed for the common room  
  
  
Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's elbow as they reached the 7th floor. Harry turned to see a huge grin gracing Draco's face.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"What?" Harry tried to hide his own grin.  
  
Choosing not to answer, Draco pulled Harry along behind him, down various different corridors until finally they stopped just outside of a door that Harry was somewhat familiar with.  
  
"Draco, no!"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes! Who's going to stop us? Or kick us out for that matter. And I'd say we've more right to be here than all of those prefects put together!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Even so..."  
  
"Even so what Potter?"  
  
Again Harry's grin grew. "How're we going to get in exactly? We don't even know the password.  
  
Draco looked smug. "Not true Potter. Your friend Finnegan's been, shall we say, canoodling with that Ravenclaw prefect, Jemma or whatever her name is..."  
  
"You mean Amy?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Whatever. And I heard him mention to your friend Longbottom-"  
  
"You know his name Draco. He's practically your friend too now-"  
  
"-he mentioned that they'd used this place to... Well... You know. Anyway, I heard him tell Long- ok _Neville_ \- the password"  
  
"...ok...well are you going to tell me" Harry replied.  
  
Draco again grinned. "When you admit that it's a brilliant idea I will"  
  
Harry sighed, trying to feign annoyed, but actually, he couldn't help but think that Draco looked utterly charming as he grinned up at him, awaiting his response.  
  
"Draco..." He began. "It's such a brilliant idea and you are such a mighty and powerful idea creator. Good enough?"  
  
Draco's grin faded and he replaced it with a scowl. "Forget the sarcasm Potter. It does suit you" he then turned and muttered the password, but not before Harry saw a tiny smile grace Draco's face again as he entered the prefects bathroom.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Harry hadn't realised just what torture it would be bathing _with_ Draco. Yes he'd been in the same room as Draco after he'd bathed, but to actually be in the room with him at the same time was... Well it was pure torture.  
  
Harry looked the other way while they both discarded their clothing and jumped into the hot bubbly water. He heard a splash behind him and assumed that Draco had jumped in too. At this point he turned around and watched as Draco emerged from the bubbles. He wiped said bubbles from his head, then sat against the side of the large tub and sighed.  
  
"I knew Finnegan had his uses" the blond muttered.  
  
Harry, having just gotten his body under control and now feeling able to join Draco against the side of the tub agreed. "Yeah"  
  
They fell into silence which, only a few months ago would have been awkward, but now it was... Comfortable.  
  
This continued for a few more minutes before Harry began to squirm. Something had been playing on his mind for the last few days and he hadn't been able to shake it. Draco, as if sensing this, turned to him.  
  
"Out with it Potter"  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "Out with what?"  
  
Draco now turned fully to face Harry straight on and raised a brow. "You're tense. You've got something to ask so like I said. Out with it!"  
  
Harry wondered when it was that the blond had gotten to know him so well that he knew when something was on his mind... Then he began to feel slightly warm inside at the thought that _Draco_ knew him so well!  
  
Harry realised that Draco was still waiting for a reply. "It's actually about what we were talking about a few days ago in the Potions room. About you not getting many presents..."  
  
Draco nodded and relaxed against the edge of the tub again. "I did wonder if you'd bring that up. What do you want to know?"  
  
Harry was shocked and genuinely surprised that Draco was actually willing to let Harry ask his questions. "Well, it's about your parents. I mean, you said your mother would send you a present, but what about your father? I thought-"  
  
"He's on house arrest!" Draco said, not harshly, but not warmly either.  
  
Harry replied. "I know. But you've never mentioned him before. I thought maybe-"  
  
"He's not himself at the moment" Draco again interrupted. Harry waited in case he wanted to continue... And he did. "He's been very low recently. Mother writes often to tell me how he's coping. It's not been easy with the Ministry 'popping by' as they call it. More like barge in when they're not welcome. Mother tries to lift his spirits but it's... Hard."  
  
Harry was sure he heard Draco's voice waver towards the end. He turned to his... Friend? Yes, his friend, and saw the mixed emotions on his face. Draco was looking at a cobweb in the corner of the room, but Harry was sure he saw an added glisten to his eyes.  
  
"Mother is allowed out of the house but she doesn't go out often. She thinks people will stare or make comments at her if they saw her out and about. She didn't even come and see me off at Platform 9 ¾. She only visits Andromeda every now and again"  
  
Harry said nothing, waiting until Draco was ready to carry on. When he didn't, Harry knew he should say something, to bring his friend back from the feelings that he'd brought upon him. He reached out and grasped Draco's shoulder in what he thought was a friendly and supportive way, and waited for Draco to turn to him.  
  
After just a few moments, Draco dragged his eyes away from the cobweb and looked Harry in the eye.  
  
Harry offered him a smile before he spoke. "I know that it's hard. But you know I meant what I said the other day. You've got me now. As a friend or whatever you want me to be. But I'm here to support you."  
  
It might have been the wrong thing to say, or it might have been the most appropriate thing to say right at that moment. Either way, Draco's eyes began to well up once more. He raise his hand to Harry's shoulder and muttered a shy "thanks" before turning and climbing out of the tub.  
  
Harry felt quite awful. He shouldn't have brought it up. He was such an idiot.  
  
He didn't even bother to try and catch a glimpse of Draco's bum as a slipped his clothes back on.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The next day Draco was very quiet and subdued. Harry left him alone as much as he could, but he knew from experience, whenever Harry felt low, being around people always bought him out of it. He dragged Draco out of the common room for a walk in the snow and for dinner in the kitchens. Draco headed to bed early that night.  
  
The next day however, Christmas Eve, Draco seemed more himself. He woke Harry early to grab a hearty breakfast, then insisted they play a round of one-on-one Quidditch; even some of the Professors that stayed over the holidays came to join them.  
  
That night, Harry and Draco snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa in the common room, the fire just settling down into little embers. They didn't talk. The quiet was calming.  
  
Like clockwork, at around 9 o'clock, Draco told Harry he was off for a shower. He lifted the blanket and threw it playfully over Harry's head. Harry laughed and watched Draco head into the bathroom.  
  
Harry jumped up and headed to their room. Draco's showers were getting longer and longer recently, due to the coldness of the castle, so Harry knew he had plenty of time to change and get ready for bed.  
  
He snuggled himself under the blankets and his thoughts led back to the last few days. He couldn't remember having had such a good time in... A long time. Yes, the time spent with Ron and Hermione was always great, but time spent with Draco was just ... Wonderful.  
  
Harry had had a near constant smile on his face in recent weeks and he owed it all to his new friend.  
  
As thoughts of Draco began to fill his head, Harry began to feel those same flutterings again. He was more used to them now, as he spent so much time around Draco these days, but they still caught him unawares at times.  
  
Like right now.  
  
Harry had felt excited thinking about Draco many times, but he'd never indulged  
in any of his feelings. But right now, lying peacefully on his bed, the smell of Draco all around him, while Draco enjoyed his predictably long hot shower, Harry allowed those feelings to wash over him.  
  
Allowing his eyes to fall shut, Harry gave in to those feelings that had been drawing him in for weeks. His pyjamas began to feel tight, and he allowed his hand to reach into his trousers.  
  
"Oh Merlin...." He sighed as he allowed himself to finally indulge in his fantasies. He took a hold of himself, his warm hand gripping his swollen dick. It had been such a long time since he'd done this, since he'd felt strongly enough for another person to actually want to do this.  
  
Thoughts of Draco filled his head as he slowly began to move his hand up and down his now fully erect cock. Thoughts of Draco standing next to him in the Potions dungeon, thoughts of Draco's smile as they threw snowballs at one another on the castle grounds, thoughts of Draco, his skin wet and glistening as he sat so close to him in the prefects bath...  
  
"Oh Merlin Draco..."  
  
His hand on his dick felt so good. The image of Draco so strong and clear in his mind as he drew his hand, now faster up and down his dick, pre-come leaking from the tip... Merlin he was so close now.. Just a few more strokes...  
  
"Oh Draco!"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
_Oh shit_.  
  
Faster than he'd ever moved before, Harry pulled his hands from his trousers, forgetting that he'd not come, and jumped up in bed to see his Draco, _Merlin he looked stunning in just a towel_ , standing, shock clear all over his face, staring into the room, gripping the door handle so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
Harry now stood in the middle of the room, his erection, while wilting, was still very evidently tenting his trousers. The two men stared at one another. One, utterly embarrassed at being caught so blatantly pleasuring himself to thoughts of the other, and said other, not knowing where to look, his face slowly turning redder and redder.  
  
Neither spoke. It felt like hours had passed. Then suddenly, Draco let go of the door handle and began to slowly turn... He was leaving.  
  
Harry then burst in to action. There was no way this was going to ruin things between them. Draco was half way to the entrance to the common room. Harry wasn't sure where he thought he was going with only a towel around his waist. He'd just reached the door and began to pull it open, when Harry suddenly appeared mere inches behind him and reached over his shoulder to push to door closed.  
  
Now the two men, who'd still yet to say two words to one another, were stood, one pressed almost entirely against the length of the door, the other stood incredibly close, pressed almost entirely against the length of his back.  
  
Harry's hand was still on the door over Draco's shoulder. Both men were breathing heavily. Harry could smell the lemon shower products that Draco used and, if he were to lean forward, he could taste them on Draco’s bare shoulder.  
  
With all the strength that he could muster, Harry pulled himself away from Draco, just a few more inches, and said in a voice that sounded entirely desperate, "please don't go. Please just let me explain"  
  
He was met with silence. It was torture. Facing Voldemort was less stressful than this.  
  
After what felt like hours Draco turned, his face still red and his eyes looking at somewhere near his feet. Harry waited, desperate for any reaction. Then, Draco raised his eyes and finally met Harry's.  
  
It was probably the most awkward moment of Harry's life, and yet, Harry knew that Draco held all the power in that moment. So he waited.  
  
And then...  
  
"Harry... I... I don't... What... Merlin just what Harry? When... I mean... How did... Have you felt...?"  
  
Harry sighed, knowing that telling Draco, admitting his feelings was the only way out of this. "I like you Draco. A lot. I like you so much that every moment with you is like I'm walking on air. I wake up every morning excited about spending time with you. And I'm sorry that you're learning of this now... After, well after catching me doing... That! And I'm not asking you to share these feelings, but that's how I feel and I have for some time now and... Well that's it" that was enough!  
  
Harry couldn't look at Draco. He couldn't bare the rejection.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting Draco's harsh words telling him that no, he didn't share the same feelings... When he suddenly felt a gentle hand against his cheek, coaxing him to look up.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Draco standing a few inches closer and he was... Smiling.  
  
"Harry." Draco began. "I had no idea you felt that way... I honestly just thought you were being weird." Harry barked a laugh. Draco then dropped his hand and stepped back. Harry resisted the urge to reach out and pull him in closer. Draco looked down at himself, as if just noticing that he was only wearing a towel, and he too laughed. "Look, let's get dressed and you can..." He eyed the tent in Harry's trousers, "...sort yourself out, then we'll talk. Ok?"  
  
Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Ok, so Draco hadn't said he shared the same feelings, but he also hadn't pulled out his wand and AK'd him for what he'd just seen. Maybe he could salvage this after all.  
  
Sat on the sofa, waiting for Draco was one of the longest moments of Harry's life. He'd decided against 'sorting himself out' and instead tried to think of Hagrid in the shower to calm down.  
  
Draco was taking such a Long time getting dressed that Harry thought maybe he'd changed his mind.  
  
Just then, Harry turned when he heard the door to the bedroom open and held back a groan when he saw Draco step out.  
  
Was he trying to make him feint? Draco stood there in his pyjamas, having dried his hair so it hung in waves around his face, a look that he only ever wore just before bed, and his pyjamas were just slightly too long for him, so they puddled around his feet and around his hands, making him look just adorable.  
  
Draco sat on the sofa, closer than Harry expected him to. He made himself comfortable, tucking his feet under him and pulling on the sleeves of his top so just his fingers were seen underneath. He then lifted his head and looked Harry in the eye, his own eyes soft and kind.  
  
Harry breathed deeply and blew out slowly.  
  
Draco just watched Harry, waiting for him to speak. "Ok, so, like I said, I've had these... Feelings for some time now and, well, basically I really like you. I mean, you help me with Potions, you're, ok you're not exactly nice to people but you're not mean to them either"  
  
Here Draco raised an eyebrow, but allowed Harry to continue. "You're, crazy fit and I can't stop staring at you. I want to be around you all the time." He paused here. Draco still hadn't said anything, merely raised an eyebrow. "Feel free to add anything at this point" Harry mumbled.  
  
Draco shifted in his seat, this time leaning back against the arm of the sofa, but he extended a leg so it just grazed Harry's thigh. Harry thought he was doing it on purpose.  
  
Draco inhaled deeply, and for the first time, Harry thought that maybe Draco might be struggling with his own feelings too "Harry, like I said, I had no idea you felt this way, and honestly, it comes as a surprise" he wasn't lying. While over the last few weeks Harry had become more tactile and touching it didn't necessary mean that he fancied him. "But if I'm honest..."  
  
Harry winced. Here it comes.  
  
"...I don't mind, In fact, I quite enjoy the fact that you feel this way" smirk.  
  
Harry raised his eyes and he knew he must look like a gold fish with the way he was staring at Draco. "Enjoy it. What do you mean enjoy it?"  
  
Again Draco moved but this time he brought himself closer so he now sat next to Harry and their thighs were pressed together. Draco then took one of Harry's hands in his own and smile. "Why? Because you're Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry frowned and tried to remove his hand from Draco's. So that was it. Draco only enjoyed it because of who he was. Because of his _name_. Because he could brag about the fact that Harry Potter wasn't only a raging homosexual but because he fancied Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco sensed that Harry was beginning to pull away and he only gripped Harry's hand tighter. "No Harry. I don't think you understand. It's not because of _who_ you are. It's because of _what_ you are. You're amazing, brave, courageous, caring, kind, you're noble and you talk in your sleep... Shall I continue?"  
  
Harry remembered to file the 'talk in your sleep' comment away for a while. "So it's not just because of my name?" He asked.  
  
Draco frowned. "It's not because of your name _at all_ Harry. It's all of those reasons said, and _more_ " Draco finished with a small smile, squeezing Harry's hand for emphasis.  
  
Harry felt his insides squirm and he smiled. Out of all of the things that Draco had just said all of them lovely and Harry would remember them forever, there was one thing that stood out above everything else. "Do you know that's the first time you've called me Harry"  
  
Draco blinked, stunned, "Surely not!"  
  
Harry nodded and edged closer to the blond, so they were squeezed so tightly together that even a piece of wafer thin paper couldn't fit between them. "It is. You've called me Potter until now"  
  
Draco's grin now matched Harry's. "Well I guess I had better get in lots of practise, if I'm to call you Harry from now on." Harry's grin grew even bigger. “Harry, Harry, Haaaarry. Yep, sounds odd. But nice."  
  
Both boys sat, in the entirely empty dorm, the wind howling outside, the darkness of the room creeping in as the embers in the fire became smaller and smaller. They stared at one another, as if really seeing each other for the first time. Then, Harry glanced down, as if realising that he was mere inches from Draco's face, and those rosy pink lips.  
  
Draco seemed to notice where his train of thought was heading, and together, the two boys began to lean into one another.  
  
Harry had never kissed another boy before, but unlike when he kissed Cho, or Ginny for that matter, he wasn't nervous.  
  
Excitement sped through his veins, from the top of his head to the ends of his toes. With one last glance at Draco's lovely face, his eyes slid shut, and soft lips were pressed against his own.  
  
It was bliss.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco had been entirely surprised by the events of the night. First seeing Harry with his hands down his trousers, no doubt in his mind what he was doing. Then calling out Draco's name.  
  
And here he was now, his lips pressed to Harry's. Harry's sweet lips worked wonders against his own. They were slightly chapped due to the weather, but Draco could deal with that, making a mental note to offer Harry some of his lemon flavoured lip balm that his mother always sent him during the winter.  
  
He jumped slightly when he felt one of Harry's hands reach up and grip the back of his neck. Draco hadn't kissed another man before, but it was surprisingly like kissing a woman when your eyes were closed. Except it wasn't, because no kiss that Draco had ever had with a woman felt as wonderful as this one.  
  
They kissed gently for a few moments, before Draco felt the brave touch of a tongue against his lips, and he obliged by opening them to allow Harrys tongue to meet his own.  
  
He shouldn't have been surprised by just how amazing Harry was at kissing. Harry gave 100% at everything that he did and this was no different. He angled his head slightly and the angle was suddenly much better.  
  
Harry's other hand suddenly appeared at Draco's waist and tried to pull Draco even closer.  
  
A moan escaped one of them, but who it was, Draco wasn’t sure.  
  
Suddenly, Harry pulled away, and Draco felt, and heard, himself groan. Harry smiled at the sound and moved back slightly. Although his hands remained at Draco's neck and waist. He gazed into Draco's eyes for a few seconds before Draco became impatient. "What?"  
  
Harry suddenly became bashful and he dropped his hands into his lap and looked down at them. "It's just, I'm not rushing you am I?"  
  
Draco chuckled. That was what Harry was thinking? Honestly, if the last few minutes hadn't proved to Harry that Draco was totally fine with the direction this was heading, he was surely and idiot. But that was hardly news to Draco.  
  
As if to prove his point, Draco grabbed Harry chin, lifted it so that he could look into his eyes, then planted a kiss on Harry’s lips. He didn't linger, just a simple touching of lips, but enough to show Harry that everything was ok.  
  
He then stood from the sofa, lifted Harry's hand into his own, and dragged the smiling idiot into their shared room.  
  
Once inside, he pushed Harry down onto his bed, which was already unmade thanks to Harry's earlier activities, then climbed into the bed with him.  
  
He pushed Harry down onto his back, then he rolled into Harry's side, resting his head on Harry shoulder and a leg thrown over Harry's. He then pulled the covers over both of them, reached up and removed Harry's glasses from his face, placed them on the bedside table and with a flick of his hand, the candle dimmed.  
  
The entire time, Harry hadn't stopped grinning. He lifted his arms around Draco and said, " So this is how we're sleeping tonight? You know I move around in my sleep?"  
  
Draco chuckled. Yes he knew that very well, but decided to brave it for tonight. "Yes Potter. Now sleep"  
  
And sleep they did.  
  
Until Harry rolled over and kicked Draco out of the bed onto the cold wooden floor. Maybe he'd sleep in his own bed tonight.  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
Draco was awoken early the following morning by Harry sliding into his bed, grumbling something along the lines of "why're you all the way over here?" Then immediately rolling onto his front and promptly falling asleep.  
  
Draco knew it was early because it was still dark outside. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow he cast _Tempus_ and it read 5.07. Yep, too bloody early.  
  
But Harry had spread himself across most of the mattress, therefore Draco was left with a minuscule amount of mattress space left for himself. He moved around, finally getting into position, half on the mattress and half draped across Harry's back.  
  
Maybe in this position, with Harry pinned to the mattress by another body, he'd not move quite so much across the bed.  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
At a more acceptable time to wake up, Draco and Harry rolled out of bed, Draco having managed to stay _in_ the bed this time, and they slowly got dressed, all the while casting surreptitious glances at one another. Harry even stopped dressing entirely to watch Draco, who he was sure was doing it on purpose, drop both his trousers and night shirt, so he was completely naked, and make a show of choosing a clean outfit for the day.  
  
Harry would have grabbed him and thrown him on the bed and happily joined him, if his stomach didn't, at that moment, let out an almighty rumble.  
  
Yep, food first.  
  
They headed down towards the great hall, laughing and joking and shoving one another as they went.  
  
The great hall was mostly empty, as it had been for the last few days apart from the odd professor and those staying at the school.  
  
They chose seats at the 8th year table, the privacy of the table being entirely appropriate at this time, as Harry decide that Draco's thigh was the best place for his hand, even if it did make it hard to eat his food.  
  
Draco, when his hand wasn't busy helping himself to even more cornflakes, reached down and placed his own hand atop Harry's.  
  
After breakfast, the boys didn't linger to speak to any of the other children or professors to say "Merry Christmas" instead they rushed back to the common room to open their Christmas presents.  
  
Harry's pile was considerably bigger than Draco's, as Draco expected, but his pile was still fairly sizeable.  
  
Harry began to tear into his, the usual presents from the Weasleys, a knitted jumper, homemade cakes. Hermione got him a book about Potions to which Draco snorted, and Ron got him tickets to see the Cannons vs Puddlemere.  
  
Draco jaw dropped when he himself opened a parcel and saw his own kitted jumped from Mrs. Weasley inside. "Ron must've told her that we were friends, now"  
  
Draco fingered the thick blue wool, feeling entirely too emotional for this time of the morning. He tried to hide his watery eyes from Harry as he removed his own jumper and replaced it with his new one. He felt warm all of a sudden. "She lines it with a warming charm," came Harry's voice next to him. Draco raised his eyes and saw Harry watching him. Harry obviously sensed Draco's feelings and threw an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.  
  
Draco received a present from his mother, some lemon flavoured bath and shower gels, moisturisers and lip balms. When Draco wasn't watching, Harry reached out and snuck a bottle of the lemon flavour moisturiser, and put it into his pocket for another time.  
  
Pansy and Blaise bought him tickets to the same Cannons vs Puddlemere game, Harry laughed. "At least we can go together" Harry said to which Draco grinned.  
  
There was one last present under the elaborately decorated Christmas tree. Draco reached for it, assuming it would be Harry's. When he reached to hand it to him, Harry shook his head. "Read the label"  
  
Draco frowned, but turned the label over and read,  
  
'Draco, Merry Christmas, your friend Harry'  
  
" _Friend_?" Draco outraged.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, what should I call myself?"  
  
Draco raised brow, "Hmmm, how about 'bed warmer?"  
  
"....no"  
  
"Cuddle buddy?"  
  
"......no"  
  
"Man friend?"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"How about.... Boyfriend?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
  
  
X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
The rest of the day was spent walking around the lake, another snow ball fight followed by a warm bath in the prefect’s bath room, this time with the addition of cuddling and some shy kissing.  
  
They joined the other children and the Professors staying for the holidays for Christmas dinner, then they returned to the dorm to while away the hours before bed.  
  
As the hours ticked by Harry and Draco became more tactile and cuddly as they snuggled in the sofa. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco’s arms, causing goose bumps, while Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, watching the flames in the fireplace!  
As the flames became lower and the room dimmed, Harry lifted his arm around Draco and hugged him tightly.  
  
Suddenly something changed. Draco began to feel a shift in Harry's body language. No more was he rubbing his hands up and down his arms.  
  
Draco felt Harry's heart beat beneath his chest. It gradually became faster. Looking up, Draco saw the desire in Harry's eyes, his dark, sparkling eyes!  
  
Draco leaned back, pushing away from Harry’s chest in order to really look into his eyes!  
Harry then learned forward and placed a kiss on Draco’s lips. It wasn’t a shy kiss however. This kiss was strong, and Draco had no doubts in his mind of where Harry’s thoughts headed. Lifting completely off of Harry, Draco gave him a shy smile, followed by a smirk over the shoulder as he turned and headed towards their shared room.  
  
He heard movement behind him and knew that Harry was following!  
  
Draco entered the room and had a moment to get his own heart under control, when he felt the hard Lines of Harry's chest press into his back as Harry took Draco's hands in his own, then began to place soft kisses on his neck.  
  
Draco felt himself moan, then tilted his head back slightly so it lay in Harry's shoulder. Harry now had more access to Draco's long pale neck and he took advantage of that!  
  
It had only been one day but Draco felt entirely ready to take the next steps with Harry.  
  
As if reading his mind, Harry reached his hand down Draco's chest lower and lower. Draco gasped as he felt Harrys hand reach the waistband of his pyjamas.  
  
He held his breath as Harrys hand reached inside the elastic. Harry pulled gently then reached his hand inside.  
  
The entire time Harry had not stopped his assault on Draco's neck.  
  
Draco's head began to spin and he gasped a breath as he felt Harry's cold hand touch his flat stomach, above his public hair!  
  
  
Harry, not having done this before, wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but going by Draco's sounds alone, he was doing it right.  
  
His hand, now inside Draco's trousers, began a slow journey south. The tips of his fingers touched Draco's fine pubic hair, and Harry made a note to take a closer look at that later!  
  
Lower and lower the hand moved, and Draco's gasp became more frequent.  
  
Suddenly as if he could take it no more Draco stepped out of Harry's hands and turned to face him.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath before raising his eyes to meet the piercing green eyes of Harry.  
  
They both took a moment to catch their breath. Then without warning Harry marched across the room gently grabbing Draco and pushing him onto the bed.  
  
Draco tumbled back onto the bed and barely had a moment to catch his breath before Harry was on him once again  
  
With a renewed vigour Harry began to peel away Draco's trousers not stopping until he removed them fully from his legs and throwing them across the room.  
  
Harry was a man on a mission. He then took hold of the bottom of Draco's shirt, pulled it quickly over the top of his head and that too landed on the floor.  
  
Then barely registering that he was completely naked, Draco pulled Harry near and planted a kiss on his lips. This gave Draco enough time to distract Harry, as he pulled his trousers down over his slim hips down his long legs and he then threw them adding them to the pile already on the floor.  
  
Draco didn't need to bother with Harry shirt. Harry pulled away from Draco's soft lips and whipped the T-shirt over his head himself and threw that to the floor.  
  
Now both men were laying completely naked pressed together kissing as if the world might end tomorrow.  
  
Harry suddenly pulled away. He gazed into Draco's eyes for a moment offering him a small smile. Draco smiled back. He knew that Harry had a question playing on his mind.  
  
"What's the problem?” Draco asked  
  
Harry smiled. "How do you know that anything is wrong?“  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Because I know you "he replied.  
  
Harry smile faded slightly. He moved himself to lie next to Draco on the bed. Draco rolled over to face Harry and waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.  
  
It took a few moments, in which Harry looked at Draco. Draco waited for as long as Harry needed.  
  
"I've never done this before" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco laughed. But it was a gentle laugh. Harry raised his eyes to look at Draco, a question written on his face.  
  
"Neither have I "replied Draco, lifting a hand to card it through Harry’s hair.  
  
This seemed to put Harry at rest, as he smiled gently then leaned forward to kiss Draco once more.  
  
Draco laughed into the kiss. "I must say though Harry, for somebody who's never done this before you seem to know what you're doing."  
  
Harry seemed to blush but this didn't stop him from climbing on top of Draco once more. They carried on kissing for a time before they both became too heated and excited. Harry pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes. "You're sure ".  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You know Harry, I've never known somebody that makes me roll my eyes so often". They both grinned at one another. "Of course I'm sure. Just get on with it before I change my mind ".  
  
Harry swatted Draco playfully on his thigh. Draco yelped. Harry nudged his knees apart and slotted himself in between them.  
  
"… Have you…… Got any… "  
  
Draco reached into his bedside table and pulled out a lemon flavoured lube. He blushed as he handed it to Harry!  
  
Harry grinned. He remove the cap from the lube and squeeze some into his hand.  
  
It felt odd in his hand and he spent a moment just getting used to the cool feeling of the stuff.  
  
"Not getting any younger here!" Draco huffed.  
  
"Yeah yeah shut your gob" Harry replied and reached down and circled Draco's entrance!  
  
That made Draco shut up. In fact, he went completely rigid. "Draco. Stay calm or this won't work" Harry said, as he reached out to stroke Draco's thigh with his other hand.  
  
While Draco was momentarily distracted by the hand on his thigh, Harry presses forward with his other hand and inserted one finger.  
  
“Uhh...” Draco gasped, but Harry ploughed on. He circled his finger for a while before inserting another finger  
  
"Ok!?" Harry asked as Draco caught his breath!  
  
Draco only nodded. Harry circled both fingers slowly until Draco's breathing was back to normal.  
  
When Draco gave the nod of approval Harry bravely added one more finger. This really made Draco tense so Harry used his other hand, still on Draco thigh to calm him down.  
  
After a few moments, Draco seemed more able to form a sentence and he pushed at Harry's hand. Harry, thinking that Draco was going to kick him out of the bed, pulled away as if to get off the bed, when Draco grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Now" he gasped.  
  
Harry approached Draco with care he leant over him, gave him a small peck on the lips then reached down to line himself up.  
  
It's took a few moments, but then suddenly they both gasped as Harry pushed forward through the tight ring of muscle and into Draco.  
  
They both lay very still. It took all of Harry’s strength not to move. After a while Harry gazed down into Draco's face. He waited for him to open his eyes. When Draco did he suddenly smiled up at Harry. "You can move now" he said.  
  
  
It was strange at first. The feelings were entirely new and Harry didn't want things to end quite as quickly as he imagined they would were he to really let himself go. He really wanted to make things good for Draco too. Slowly he pulled himself out, only to push back in just too slowly and agonisingly.  
  
Beneath him Draco gasped. Harry continued his pace. As Draco’s moans became louder, Harry knew that he could take things to the next level. His thrusts became more powerful. All too quickly he felt himself almost on the very edge. But he knew he wanted Draco to be right there with him.  
  
Harry reached down and took Draco in his hand. Draco moaned once more but this time it was different. Harry continued to wank Draco in time with his thrusts. Both men were far too close. It would only take a few more thrusts from Harry. Draco let out a moan.  
  
Suddenly he was coming in Harry's hand. Just the sight of it pushed him over the edge. He came shouting Draco's name  
  
Harry flopped down, remembering to pull out of Draco. They both lay on their backs, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Harry reached out to hold Draco's hand and squeezed.  
  
No words were said, but Harry felt Draco begin to shiver, so he pulled the blanket over both of them, then drew Draco tight to his chest. They shared a kiss, then both fell in to slumber.  
  
"X--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--X  
  
On the 4th of January, Harry and Draco traipsed through the snow covered grounds down to Hogsmead to meet Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione from the train. They held hands as they walked through the snow, occasionally slipping where the snow turned into ice.  
  
They arrived when the train pulled into the station, emitting a loud whistle and a plume of smoke. The two men stood to one side, still holding hands and Harry rubbing his free hand up and down Draco's arm as he shivered.  
  
Students piled off the train in groups and headed towards the carriages. Harry and Draco stood by and watched, occasionally getting the odd glance as students noticed them holding hands.  
  
Draco sighed and Harry could tell he was impatient. Just when Harry thought that the four teens had changed their minds and were perhaps not coming back to school after all, a carriage door opened and out stepped four people.  
  
"What the..." Draco gasped.  
  
Harry looked equally confused, before a smile suddenly graced his face.  
  
Hermione and Pansy first climbed down from the carriage... And they were linked arms and giggling like... Like a pair of school girls. It was as if they'd been friends from day dot, and to add to the surrealism, Hermione's hair was _straight and glossy._  
  
Ron and Blaise were next. They jumped down from the train separately but then Ron immediately threw his arm around Blaise and they continued whatever conversation they'd been having before exciting the train. They too looked like lifelong friends. Harry and Draco looked on in complete awe.  
  
The four teens then noticed Harry and Draco stood waiting for them. They grinned as their eyes landed on the pair, then their eyes, all four pairs of them, flew down and noticed their joined hands,  
  
“What?” Weasley screeched.  
  
“Harry?” Granger said, eyebrow raised.  
  
“Draco?” Pansy smirked.  
  
“Pay up Weasley!” Blaise grinned…. Wait, what?  
  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny galleon and passed it to Blaise, who held out his hand and grinned even more.  
  
Draco raised his eyes to Blaise. "What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
Harry thought he knew, but remained quiet to listen.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Harry and Draco. "Blaise bet Ron that you two would... get together over Christmas. Looks like he wasn't wrong" she nodded to their joined hands.  
  
Harry just grasped Draco's hand tighter and lifted it to his lips. It seemed Draco however wasn't ready to let things go.  
  
"Wait. You bet each other that we'd... On what grounds?!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and linked her arms with Hermione's and dragged her towards the castle. "Blaise, you handle this one “she said, and the girls vanished.  
  
Draco looked at the retreating figures, then turned to Blaise. Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Really Draco! Potter’s been chasing your tail for weeks now. He decides to stay for the Christmas holidays because you were staying and you're honestly surprised this happened!"  
  
Draco still seemed shocked by this, but Blaise, clearly over this conversation, grabbed Ron and dragged him away too, muttering about "stupid idiotic blonds"  
  
Draco watched them go, then turned to Harry, who was grinning. "Was that them giving us their blessing?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry linked his arm through Draco's and led him off towards the castle. "It seems they did" 

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited to fix the html.**
> 
>  
> 
> [Please return to the community to leave a comment!](http://hd-eighthyear.livejournal.com/8555.html)


End file.
